1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to jewelry display or storage devices, and more particularly to a new jewelry display or storage apparatus which is easily assembled and disassembled so that it can be conveniently transported or stored when not in use.
2. Background Information
There is a great demand for devices which can store or display jewelry in an organized and attractive manner. Earrings, in particular, are difficult to display or store because of their small size and odd shapes, and the fact that they are used in pairs. In the home, earrings are typically stored in jewelry boxes where they become jumbled and are frequently lost. In the retail setting, earrings are displayed both in stores and, increasingly today, at home demonstration parties, swap meets, or craft fairs. The earrings are typically displayed on small cards or boxes, but are not readily detachable. The display is bland and unimaginative, and it is difficult to transport large numbers of earrings because of the many small cards and boxes involved. Furthermore, one or more of the small cards and boxes can be easily lost.
A type of apparatus has been developed in response to the demand for a device which can both display and store earrings in an attractive eye-catching manner, from which the earrings can be easily detached, and which is easily transported. This prior art apparatus comprises a frame to which a panel of fabric has been attached to all points around the frame. The panel of fabric stretches across the frame. Earrings or other jewelry having a pin-like shaft can be displayed on the fabric panel by placing the pin-like shaft through the fabric. As a result, the earrings are displayed in a more eye-catching manner, are easily attachable and detachable, and can be transported from one location to another merely by carrying the assembled frame, rather than having to pack up the earrings themselves.
A problem with this is that the frame itself is quite bulky and awkward, making it difficult to transport. Many of these devices actually comprise an inner frame, to which the fabric is attached, which is then inserted into an outer frame. When disassembled, this requires the portage of two bulky frames for each display device to be removed. What is needed is a display device which can be quickly and easily disassembled to form a very compact package that can be readily transported, yet does not require removal of the earrings from the fabric panel. In other words, the earrings should be safely storable in the device even in its disassembled state.